Geo-location refers to identifying a geographic location of an object, such as a mobile device. Geo-location services are available on most contemporary mobile devices like smartphones, tablets and ultra-books. These services are provided to local apps or remote software and geo-location improves user experience. Geo-location can also be used to enhance security. For example, sensitive bank transactions may be restricted and allowed only if the device is located where it should be. Geo-location data is created via many methods (and combinations of them): satellite-based systems, mobile triangulation, Wi-Fi access point location, proximity to other devices (e.g. established via Bluetooth or NFC) for which the location is known, accelerometer, etc. Satellite-based systems include the U.S. Global Positioning Satellite (GPS) system and the Russian Global Navigation Satellite System, (GLONASS); other satellite-based systems are under constructions, including the European Union's Galileo system, the Indian Regional Navigational Satellite System (IRNSS), and the Chinese Bei-Dou 2 or Compass system. Although often thought of as providing two-dimensional (x, y) coordinates, geo-location data may and often does include three-dimensional (x, y, z) coordinates, and are generally time-stamped.
Unfortunately, known geo-location methods do not give guarantees about the location data accuracy. These methods often rely on external services: satellite transmissions, mobile telephone system towers, wireless networking (Wi-Fi) access points, or other external devices. There is always a possibility of an error or deliberate manipulation of an external service resulting in incorrect geo-location data. For example, a man-in-the-middle attack when connecting to an access point without using pre-shared certificates via protected extensible authentication protocol, PEAP may provide erroneous geo-location data. Even a genuine location data may be corrupted after the data is received and stored in a mobile device. Such corruption can be performed by malware or even by the device owner.
Incorrect geo-location may then be used in sensitive computations which use the device's position. Examples of such sensitive computations may include:
1) A verification step in a sensitive financial transaction
2) Making an emergency call or sending a SOS/distress signal
3) Locating a stolen device
4) When one has to follow a court order (e.g., an order to stay farther than 50 m from another person)
Overall, the problem of general unreliability of geo-location is seriously limiting its uses when maximum trust in the location data is required. There is no proper solution available.